


Важная миссия

by Hrenougolnik



Series: Мультяшки против суперсолдат [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Подготовка к важной миссии может принести удовольствие
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Мультяшки против суперсолдат [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120925
Kudos: 28





	Важная миссия

Стив сосредоточенно вникал в список, врученный ему Наташей. Возможно, стоило выбрать для себя не магазин косметики, а отдел женского белья, все-таки с одеждой он бы быстрее разобрался. 

— Сэр, могу вам чем-то помочь? — видимо почувствовав, что дела совсем плохи, рядом материализовалась милая девушка-консультант. 

— Буду очень благодарен... — Стив бросил взгляд на бейджик, — Кара. Мне нужен полный набор для макияжа. 

— Это мы устроим. Какой у вашей дамы цвет глаз и волос, тон кожи? 

— Считайте, моя сестра-близнец.

— Насколько плотный тональный крем понадобится?

— Чтобы не было видно, ну знаете, пару мелких шрамов. 

— Все ясно. Не переживайте, — Кара понимающие улыбнулась. — Она будет настоящей звездой. 

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Стив.

***

Когда Баки, нагруженный пакетами, присоединился к Стиву, тот увлеченно нюхал предлагаемые Карой новинки женской парфюмерии и откладывал уже пятый флакон в свою корзинку, доверху нагруженную "совершенно необходимыми предметами" — от хайлайтера до лака для ногтей.

— Ни хера себе. Мелкий, ты не слишком увлекся? 

— Я выбираю подарки на Новый год для наших дам. Как считаешь, что больше понравится Лиле? — Стив сунул Баки под нос две полоски тестеров. 

— Не знаю, что Лиле, но этот мы берем точно. Он нравится мне. 

— Отлично, берем оба. Пошли к кассе. 

Пока Стив хлопал по карманам в поисках кредитки, которой в кошельке не оказалось, Баки успел и расплатиться, и очаровать всех окружающих девушек. 

Кара, рассмотрев логотип на его куче пакетов, озорно подмигнула. 

— Желаю вам хорошо провести праздник. 

— Спасибо, мисс, я уверен, он будет незабываемый, — Баки улыбнулся в ответ и потащил Стива к выходу, пока тот не испортил эффект.

***

— О-хре-неть. И ты говорил, что это я увлекся?! — Стив сложил руки на груди, возмущенно обозревая целую гору женского белья на кровати.

— Во-первых, здесь не все тебе. Во-вторых, я не смог удержаться. Представил, как будут выглядеть твои сиськи, и тормоза сорвало, — Баки мечтательно прижмурился. 

— Дарить белье неприлично. 

— Я не собираюсь ничего дарить. 

— Но ты же сказал, что не все мне.

Баки многозначительно промолчал, одарив Стива тяжелым взглядом. 

— Ах даже так. Тогда давай устроим примерку. Костюмы уже привезли. 

— Жду не дождусь. К такой важной миссии нужно основательно подготовиться. 

В результате примерка затянулась до глубокой ночи, а Стив порадовался своей предусмотрительности. Второй экземпляр костюма пришелся очень кстати. 

— Давно не готовился к миссии с таким удовольствием, — улыбаясь, сказал Стив, засыпая в объятиях Баки.

***

— Наверное, надо было попросить Наташу. — Стив озабоченно разглядывал себя в зеркало.

— Зачем? У тебя идеальный вкус к сочетанию цветов. — Баки решительно выбрал флакон духов и протянул Стиву. — Вот эти. 

— Не переборщил с блеском? 

— То что надо. 

— И все-таки слишком коротко. 

— Это канон! Такие ноги грех прятать. Давай, заканчивай паковаться в броню, Лила ждет.

— Уверен, нашего появления ждут все. 

Стив натянул сапоги, перчатки, поправил диадему и еще раз посмотрел в зеркало.

— Может, я лучше возьму щит, а не вот это?.. Забыл, как оно называется.

— Я буду твоим щитом, — Баки прикрыл Стива полой широкого плаща и провел по щеке бутоном алой розы. — Выглядишь сногсшибательно. Вперед, Сейлормун, нас ждут великие дела. 

— Лунная призма, дай мне силу...


End file.
